


Retribution for Living a Half-life

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Regulus had only been a Death Eater for so long, but he managed to do everything in the Dark Lord's handbook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Done for the character Regulus Black and the flaw "murderer" for Morghen's Not So Perfect flaw challenge in the HPFC. Read, review, and enjoy!

He was only a newbie Death Eater. He only tortured those whom he was ordered.

Wrong. Regulus Arcturus Black was cunning, but not even he could escape the inevitable crime of murder.

What was worst was his crime; it was the last straw. That was what kept him from running complaining to his big brother, Sirius. Originally, he had pestered Sirius for running away from home to go live with the Potters. Even after Sirius got angry with him for becoming a Death Eater, Regulus still faced Sirius and pleaded with his older brother. Why couldn't Sirius have just stayed with him at Grimmauld Place?

But he couldn't face Sirius now. No, he was too ashamed. How could he confront Sirius with knowing what he'd done?

He should've been the victim, not the culprit.

On the one hand, Regulus knew how to make things right. He would figure out what the item was that Voldemort had hidden. He would find out where that hidden cave was and how to penetrate its defenses to destroy the item. Yes, the location would be a challenge because it was probably Unplottable—Voldemort was no idiot—but Regulus was smarter than he looked. His heart was in the right place now, too.

Regulus didn't remember her name. The witch had fallen so easily, so silently… Her pale face still haunted him even today. She was so, so pale…

But what better way to hunt down a Horcrux after you've made one yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, dark, deep, and short. :D I left it as that—no one knows his crime, but that knowledge will actually help him, since very few know what making a horcrux is like.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2016 note: Six years later, and I actually still kind of like this. Though Sirius is my favorite Black brother, I find that, over the years, writing Regulus has gotten easier? I suppose. But mostly because he's Sirius' foil and vice versa. :O


End file.
